


To Beckon

by ch1ps0h0y



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch1ps0h0y/pseuds/ch1ps0h0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when the curtains are down and the audience has left that is the perfect time for a thief and a detective meet for a dalliance.</p><p>(A short, gratuitous smut piece featuring Kaito and Saguru.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Beckon

The kiss was chaste and gentle - entirely characteristic of the British detective. The stiffness hadn't quite left the larger boy's shoulders, and the fingers twined in Kaito's own were hesitant to grip too tightly. He would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that he was currently in costume, cradled by his classmate's body in the shadows beside the detective's bedroom window. Afraid to cling too tightly to the elusive Kaitou Kid? The earth must be off its axis.

Kaito's gloves had been discarded somewhere on the floor. Since Saguru apparently didn't want to push too hard too soon, he decided to show the detective that it was okay to be a little more assertive. He was here of his own free will; he _wanted_ this as much as the blond did. He turned his palm and curled his fingers into Saguru's, eyes flickering open just in time to meet those of his long-time friend and rival.

He smiled. "You taste like tea," he whispered, before sliding a hand around the back of Saguru's neck and pulling him down for another, deeper kiss. The detective made a quiet sound of surprise but shifted forward, pressing Kaito against the wall.

The magician huffed a laugh into the kiss, fingers slipping across the tiny hairs on his friend's nape as their senses narrowed to the taste of each other's mouths. Hot breath chased across their cheeks. Kaito coaxed Saguru into parting his lips and was soon kissing him in a way that only the French knew how. That seemed to startle the other teen, and they broke apart not too long afterwards with flushed faces and short breath.

"Mother?" Saguru asked unsteadily. Kaito grinned sheepishly.

"Might've given me a few pointers," he admitted.

Was that a smirk on the other boy's face? It was. He squeaked as Saguru settled both hands heavily on his shoulders and surged forward. Their mouths clashed for a second time, except in this instance, Saguru took complete and utter control of the moment. A calculated shift of the blond's hips tore a gasp from the magician's throat, giving Saguru the perfect opening to return Kaito's French kiss in full. Kaito gripped his friend's rough blazer, eyelids sliding closed while he had the entirety of his breath stolen from him.

It seemed like an eternity until he was finally allowed to breathe. He gasped after Saguru withdrew his tongue, weak knees forcing him to lean on the taller boy. "Damnit, detective," he said weakly. Fingers tilted his chin up and his gaze fell upon an expression he knew only too well as Kid. His heart fluttered as Saguru leaned in to murmur.

"But you've never kissed a French girl before, have you?"

Swallowing, Kaito shook his head. The other boy chuckled and let his lips grace the magician's cheek briefly.

"Well, I'm not claiming to be an expert... Then again neither are you." Dark eyes flared. "Still, I think we'll manage somehow, between the two of us."

Kaito nodded mutely, circling his arms around Saguru's neck as they pressed together again. Warm hands slipped beneath his white suit, carefully plucking the buttons from their anchors. There was a flutter of worry at the back of his mind when the hand reached behind his lapels, dismissed when Saguru neatly avoided setting off any of the gadgets he had hidden. The detective knew the dangers of divesting a magician - a _thief_ \- of his costume.

The heavy jacket slipped off, leaving him in his shirt and tie (although the latter quickly slithered to the floor). Kaito did the same with the detective's blazer. Identical shivers ran through their bodies at the absence of warmth, but that was quickly mitigated when they drew together again. Hands fumbled at shirt buttons, belts, pants. Kaito, growing impatient, dragged them both to the bed and let Saguru push him into the mattress. He watched the taller boy climb on top, heart thumping with anticipation.

Hands gently encircled his wrists and Saguru kissed him. He drew back with an amused smile and a sparkle in his eye. "Caught you," he whispered, to which Kaito grinned.

The shirt was peeled aside to expose the lightly muscled flesh of his torso. Scars from bullet grazes, shrapnel wounds, and old hang-gliding accidents formed a map across his otherwise flawless skin. Saguru took a moment to regard them soberly while Kaito fidgeted.

"Don't look," he muttered, self-conscious. Saguru shook his head and kissed the scar above his heart, a messy combination from two shots that had nearly ended Kaito's life prematurely.

"Sun of Paris and Blue Birthday," the detective murmured. "It might have been Red Tear as well if you hadn't worn protection."

The strangled response that double entendre got out of Kaito spoilt the mood for a second. Saguru restored it by flicking a stray bit of fringe out of the magician's eyes, then cupping his face. "It's a dangerous game you play, Kaito."

Kaito nuzzled into the hand. Dark blue eyes flickered, somehow even more fey and mysterious at night than during the day. "Not when it's with you."

Saguru huffed but didn't object. The detective leaned down to kiss the magician's jaw, humming quietly. "Kid," he murmured, in just the right tone to sending a spike of arousal through Kaito's lower body.

" _Detective_ ," he returned in the lower register he used as the moonlight magician, wondering if he could elicit the same effect in his partner. By the way Saguru's hand clenched on his shoulder, he had. The Brit pulled back, eyes burning.

"I'm going to be on top for this round," he whispered. "I trust you have no complaints?"

Kaito's smile was equal parts thief and magician. "None at all."

Saguru's smirk could have stopped his heart. The detective's hand snaked between their legs to grasp him, wringing a stuttered gasp from Kaito. He arched against the sheets with a muted whine as the hand coaxed his arousal into a stiff erection. All the while, his friend and rival murmured into his ear.

"Now, I'd like a confession from you, Kuroba..."

"Nngh..."

"Did you or did you not steal the White Diadem from the Tokyo museum earlier tonight, at nine o'clock?"

"N-no, I was..."

"At home? Ah, but if I recall correctly, Aoko said she noticed all the lights off in your house. You certainly weren't sleeping, so where were you all night, hmm?"

"Mm... In, ah, the city... Arcade..."

"Really?" Saguru flicked his thumb over Kaito's other head. "Is that what you did? Played games while your idol soared across the city?"

The magician squirmed. He clawed at the other teen's shoulder, panting.

"S-so what if I did?" he asked breathlessly.

The detective chuckled. "That's not like you, Kuroba. Aren't you just like your favourite thief?" Saguru began a firm pumping motion that set Kaito whimpering with need. But if that wasn't enough, the blond's next words clinched it.

"Don't you, too, come when you're called?" Hot breath ghosted against his ear. " _Kaitou?_ "

Kaito felt heat rush to his cheeks as a final pull of Saguru toppled him over the edge. The heady waves of his orgasm washed over him, white stars flashing behind tightly shut eyelids as his body arched towards Saguru's. He was sure he made some sort of cry, but all he could remember where the detective's words and the exhilarating surge that had accompanied them.

He'd never be able to use that phrase again without going hard. Damn Brit.

Kaito slumped into the sheets, chest heaving. Saguru stretched out beside him, sticky threads clinging to his skin where their bodies pressed.

"You dick," he breathed into the musky air. "Dicktective." The other teen chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I think I'll have you shout my name next," Saguru said, hands sliding down Kaito's hip. "I've been wondering what it would sound like if our positions as pursuer and pursued were reversed."


End file.
